Fashion has been an integral part of society for centuries worldwide. Men and women have taken pride and have paid close attention to detail, the outfits and clothing accessories they select, since to a majority of men and women, what they wear, represents who they are as individuals. A garment of clothing on its own may be a simple shirt, or a pair of pants, but collectively assembled, and worn in a certain way creates a fashion trend which ultimately can make a statement.
Certain types of apparel such as shirts, dresses, and blouses have collars. Through the course of time, the collar starts to lose its structure and rigidness giving it a flat wore out appearance.
Individuals enjoy having a sharp looking collar with structure and form to add to their sense of style, helping them make a statement. This type of collar can also complement and enhance the overall look of an outfit if the individual is layering and wearing a sports coat or jacket over their collared garment. A sharp, rigid collar with form can also increase ones level of confidence in multiple settings whether in the office or in a social setting.
Collar stays are made of various materials (metal, plastics, horn, etc), are smooth, rigid, and normally rounded at one end, while pointed at the other, are inserted into specifically made pockets on the underside of a shirt collar to provide support for the collar points. Although this provides a straight collar point, it still doesn't help in forming that perfect angled collar that one prefers.